Prelude to Forever
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: Engagement parties and Weddings are always fun for Prussia since he had an excuse to get himself drunk and be loud. But how will he cope while attending one that's for someone so dear to him?  Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia


Title: Prelude to Forever

Summary: Engagement parties and Weddings are always fun for Prussia since he had an excuse to get himself drunk and be loud. But how will he cope while attending one that's for someone so dear to him?

Pairings: PrussiaxHungaryxAustria triangle! Though it is more on the PrussiaxHungary side..

Warning: OOC Prussia, a bit angsty and errors that I had overlooked

Prussia was drinking his beer at the bar in the restaurant. He eyed the people in the place, all were laughing, drinking and being jolly. He just drank his beer again. Who would've thought that he, the great Prussia, the awesome Prussia is brooding at a bar? Of course the answer is no one; even he is surprised by his own actions. He quelled the urge to sigh and just took a swig on his ice cold delicious beer. Ah, the feeling of cold beer on your throat when one drinks beer is just heaven.

"Gil?"

He looked and saw his best friend Elizebeta or also known as Hungary looking at him worriedly

"Yes?" He asked back. Elizabeta stared at him "You seem awfully quiet this whole time. Are you sick?" She asked and held a hand at his forehead. Prussia silently enjoyed the soft skin of his _friend_ on his forehead, though he would _never _say that out loud. Especially now.

"I'm fine Hungary" He grinned and took another drink from his beer

Elizabeta studied him as he drank his beer and smiled at her. She eyed him carefully "Well, if you say so" She said

Prussia just chuckled at her "What are you doing here being worried about me? You should go over there and talk to guests. After all, they are here to congratulate you" He said and pointed at the people chatting with each other

Elizabeta blushed "I just want a breather Gil" She said and sat down beside him

"I'd like a beer too" she called to the bartender

Gilbert raised an eyebrow "Is it okay for you to drink? Won't Austria scold you?" He asked

Elizabeta giggled "Why would Roderich scold me for drinking?"

"I thought he won't like you to drink" He replied back

"Well you thought wrong" She replied and thanked the bartender who gave her the drink. Gilbert shrugged and chugged his beer

"Hey Gil" Gilbert looked at her. Her eyes were downcast and was fixed on the beer she is holding

"Yeah?"

"I hate this"

Gilbert almost dropped the mug he is holding as he heard the statement. What did she mean by that? Does she hate the event that's going to happen? Does she hate that she's in a party? Does she hate the beer? _Does this mean he still had a chance?_

"I hate it that everyone's happy for me" She elaborated now eyeing the people at the restaurant.

Gilbert just shook his head "Then tell them that you don't want them to be happy for you" He replied easily. So that was it, it's not about _that_. He tried to ignore the dull pain in his chest.

"It's not that simple Gil" She snapped and huffed at him "I'm glad that they are all happy for me - for us, but being this jolly is just ridiculous! I mean look at the people here! It is obvious that some are trying to be happy. It just irks me to see that"

"Just be happy that they are happy for you Hungary. At least no one's complaining about this" _'except maybe me…'_

She replied with a shrug and drank her beer. "The beer really does taste good in here" She sighed and drank again

"Do you really want to do this?" Gilbert asked suddenly

Elizabeta blinked and looked at him curiously "Of course I want to do this. Roderich and I had been together for a while now so we thought that since we don't think we'll break up soon. We'll just have to marry" She said nonchalantly as if it was just nothing.

He gritted his teeth and urged a nod. He barked an order at the bartender and stared at the counter. So they were doing this because it is convenient? Well that's just great.

"What's bothering you?" She drank her beer and looked at him

"Why would you think that something is bothering me?"

"You look somber, and that's very unnatural. Gil, You can tell me your problems" She smiled at him her special warm smile.

Gilbert felt a frustrated groan coming out. She's just so naïve sometimes! Does she not realize the things that she makes him feel when she is near? Or does she not realize the little acts that he does for her? Does she not realize that he actually cares for her more than what he should?

Elizabeta just kept on looking at him and waiting for him patiently. Of course she will wait patiently, though she is quite harsh with him, he is still her friend, her closest and dearest friend actually.

"I don't think that you should worry about my problems, though I know you can't 'cause you can't stand the awesome me troubled" He replied while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Elizabeta's left eye twitched and she punched him on the shoulder "-and here I was worrying about you!" She muttered.

Prussia smiled silently; it is better this way. He will always be known as the best friend. The one whom she runs to when she wants to talk to somebody, the one whom she trusts completely, the one who will always be at her back, the one who will always, _always_, care for her. When he thinks about it, he grinned. Austria will never be able to match his and Hungary's relationship. And he was glad. He was glad that he is special to her, as much as she is special to him

"Gilbert you're freaking me out!" Elizabeta suddenly exclaimed and slapped his shoulder

"What did I do now?" He asked and rubbed the sore spot

"You are grinning just out of nowhere! Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything?" She asked

Prussia laughed his boisterous laugh "Don't be stupid Hungary! _I_ am always okay! I am the great Prussia!" He exclaimed

Hungary rolled her eyes at him and smiled "I'm going to miss you Gilbert" She said

Gilbert just laughed "What's not to miss anyway?" He asked her which earned him another slap at the shoulder "Seriously Gilbert, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss _this_"

Gilbert saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Ah, so this is why she talked to him in the first place. She is worried. Worried about _him_. He shook his head

"Nothing is going to change Elizabeta" He smirked at her "Be prepared for I will always bother you and your husband" he exclaimed, ignoring the gnawing feeling of saying the word _husband_ to her.

Elizabeta smiled and crushed Gilbert in a tight embrace. Gilbert hugged her back, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. Knowing that after this night, he won't be able to hold her close like this.

A clearing of throat broke the two from heir embrace. They were met by the curious gaze of Austria to them. Elizabeta quickly let go of Gilbert and latched herself unto Roderich's arm.

"I was just trying to cheer this guy up" She said and grinned at me "He looked a bit down for a while"

Roderich nodded at her "Elizabeta, there's only one dance left before the musicians leave. Do you want to dance?" He asked her. Elizabeta only nodded cheerfully and gave him a sweet smile.

Before she turned away with Roderich to dance, she gazed back at the Prussian and hugged him tight. She whispered something to him and then let him go from her grasp. As the almost-wed couple went to the dance floor to dance, Prussia decided to sit back down and finish the drink he had ordered.

"So Prussia, you are just letting her go?" Asked a blonde male to him who was actually watching the whole scene silently

"I don't know what you are talking about Francis" He replied back and continued to drink the beer

France just sighed and 'tsked' at his friend "You didn't even try to get her mon ami "

"Who said that I should try and get her?"

France just sighed "Well this is your decision Prussia. I just hope this won't affect you so much. I don't want to loose a drinking buddy" He muttered the last part

Prussia stared at the dancing couple on the dance floor. He can see Elizabeta smiling so exuberantly and Roderich guiding her effortlessly. He got to admit, they look good together.

He finished the last drop of his beer and stood up

"I don't think anything's going to change France" He said and walked away; remembering the words that she whispered to his ear.

"_Remember that I'll always love you Gil. You are important to me after all"_

This is for the best. It's not like Elizabeta can see him more that that anyway. Plus, being important to her is enough, one can only know how important people matter to that girl. Glibert smiled, yes, nothing is going to change. He is still going to be Hungary's friend, Austria is still going to be the pompous guy that annoys him to no end and he is still going to _care_ for Hungary, just like what he had always done. The only difference is the he was unfortunately not the one that's going to be with her forever. But that's okay, as long as he can be near her, that's enough. Besides, that Austria can't compete with his and Hungary's relationship. It was deep, they both know it; and even he knows it. Austria just had to learn how to live with him hanging around.

Prussia's smile turned into a grin. This is something that should not be bothered about. He is happy for his best friend; and he will support her; because that's what friends do.

a/n: Hi! This is my first ever PrussiaxHungaryxAustria fic. I'm sorry if Prussia is OOC in here. It's so hard to write the awesome him! oh and the meaning behind the title is that an engagement party is like a 'prelude' to a wedding. Wedding means being with someone forever; so basically, the title means engagement party in my own fancy way xD

anyway I hope you give reviews :D I loooooove reviews ^^

have a nice day and thank you so much for reading the fic!


End file.
